Who woulda' thought?
by HappyFoxMask
Summary: Who would have thought haymitch would be the one to help Peeta get back to sleep after one of his nightmares? Who would have thought this would have been the same time Peeta lost his virginity? MINDLESS SMUT! PeetaXHaymitch dont read if you dont like SMUT


**Okayyyyy! So this is basically just SMUT! MINDLESS SMUT! rated M for smex! Dont read it if you dont like smut! Especially if you dont like PeetaXHaymitch smut!. Hope those of you who do read it like it. It was just a oneshot :/  
Dont own the hunger games or the characters.**

"NO! STOP!" Peeta was frantically running through the woods of the games. His leg dripping with blood and arm stuck with tracker jacker stingers. "HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" But there was no one around except for what was following him. What was following him? Not even he knew. A series of growls and loud booms had erupted in his ears when he took off. Red eyes shining from the darkness.

"Please! Katniss! HELP!" He tripped on a discarded branch and landed straight in a puddle. "Help..." He whined pathetically. Looking up he saw the careers, sneering and laughing at his misfortune. On the other side, were the mutts, growling and stabbing him with the same eyes as the careers were. "Help me! PLEASE!" he screamed once more.

"Peeta!" screamed a voice from the distance. "Peeta wake up! Wake up god danmit!" Peeta's face was splashed with cold water and he sat up instantly.

"What!" Peeta looked around but could not see the culprit. He was in his room on the train, heading back to district twelve for the end of the victory tour. His room was dark and cold.

"You were having a nightmare and I couldn't sleep because of your loud ass screaming." The other person grunted.

The breath was warm and smelled of vodka. A large, warm hand rested on Peeta's shoulder and another on his bare waist. "Haymitch?" Peeta asked.

"M'yes?" He grunted back at Peeta.

"You drunk?" Such a stupid question... Of course he's drunk.

"A little." He rubbed his hand along Peeta's shoulder. Peeta could tell he was telling the truth, Haymitch was actually almost sober.

"Oh." Peeta sighed and shifted his body. "You can go now." He swallowed a mouthful of fear.

"I don't want to, Peeta." Haymitch rubbed his hand along Peeta's side, sending tingles up and down Peeta's spine.

"Uhhh." He practically groaned. "Haymitch... I- I don't think you should stay." Peeta's body shook.

"Why not Peeta?" He drew his lips closer to Peeta's virgin neck, bristles of hair scratched across it sending more chills up Peeta's spine. His breath was warm and made Peeta want to jump into Haymitch's grasp.

"Y-you should probably j-just go?" He swallowed his excitement and groaned as Haymitch's lips connected with Peeta's tender neck. As Haymitch nibbled and kissed at Peeta's beautiful neck, Peeta couldn't help but give in. "Okay. You can stay." He sighed.

"Cool." Peeta felt Haymitch smile into his neck, Haymitch breathed heavily into Peeta's neck and bit at it once more. He aridly laughed and kissed at Peeta's cheek, inching ever so closer to his pink lips.

Peeta licked at his lips, preparing them to meet with Haymitch's and that's just what they did. Haymitch climbed onto the bed to get more comfortable and Peeta climbed over top to sit on his lap. Haymitch held Peeta's hip with one hand and his beautiful blonde hair with the other. Peeta placed his hands on Haymitch's rugged cheeks and there lips embraced in a hot, sweet dance that they both new was forbidden. As Peeta sighed, Haymitch slid his bitter tongue into Peeta's mouth. Peeta gasped and proceeded to let his tongue explore. There tongues dance and Haymitch's hand glided across Peeta's butt, squeezing it and sending tingles to Peeta's manhood.

"Someone's excited." Haymitch smiled into Peeta's lips and let his hand gently caress the erected manhood. Peeta gasped and grabbed on to Haymitch's shoulders. "Calm down." Haymitch whispered, he gently massaged Peeta's back and lowered him to the bottom of the bed.

"What?" Peeta stared up at Haymitch, wondering why he had just been discarded.

"Hold on." Haymitch whispered and threw off his shirt. "it was getting a little hot." Haymitch smiled.

"Well take off your clothes then." Peeta's face was flushed in red as he fumbled with Haymitch's button.

"Don't be too eager. Need help?" Haymitch grabbed Peeta's hands gently and helped unbutton his own pants. Peeta unzipped them and glided them off, exposing Haymitch's boxers. Peeta blushed again and gasped as he lowered the boxers, showing a large and fully erect shaft.

"What?" Haymitch teased, "Not big enough?"

Peeta grabbed on to the shaft and worked it gently with his hands, it made his hands seem like a child's. Haymitch gasped and Peeta ran his tongue across the head. Peeta worked the shaft as he stretched his lips around the tip of Haymitch's manhood. he bobbed his head up and down on what he could fit in his mouth.

"Woah -huff- now Peeta, you don't have to-" He gasped in pleasure. Peeta's tongue swirled around the thickness and his head continued to bob up and down vigorously. Peeta squeezed as much as he could down his throat and didn't even gag. He continued to take most of the length down his throat. "Peeta!" Haymitch cried out, "Your going to -huff- kill yourself!" He gasped again as Peeta pulled himself up and swirled his tongue around the head once more. Peeta breathed and giggled a little.

"That feel nice?" He was breathing heavily. He licked his lips and smiled at Haymitch.

"Yeah but I think its my turn to take control." Haymitch smiled as he pulled Peeta's pants and boxers off. He pulled him closer and shoved his hand in front of Peeta's face. Peeta smiled and grabbed his hand, licking and sucking each finger like each was its own little delicacy. Haymitch pulled his fingers away and shoved one up inside Peeta.

"Haymitch!" Peeta screamed and gasped.

"Shhhh. We don't want to get caught." Haymitch swirled his finger around and added in a second one. Peeta bit his lip and grunted to keep himself from screaming. Haymitch scissored his fingers and pushed them in further. "Gotta get you ready for the real thing." Haymitch chuckled and shoved two more fingers in.

Peeta half screamed but managed to hold it in. Tears sprang from his eyes as Haymitch pounded his hole with four of his large fingers. After a few minutes of stretching and pounding Haymitch relieved Peeta and pulled out his fingers. Peeta's manhood had grown twice its original size, as had Haymitch's.

"I'll let you rest." Haymitch breathed heavily.

"No!" Peeta yelped, "I want it Haymitch! I want you inside me!" Peeta huffed as he crawled over top of his large manhood, threatening to push himself down onto it.

"Peeta!" Haymitch grabbed at his waist, "Not yet. Your not ready."

"I am Haymitch!" Peeta whined, Haymitch's hands slipped and Peeta brought himself down on Haymitch's manhood. Both men gasped as Haymitch slid deep into Peeta. "Ha-Haymitch!" Peeta couldn't help but scream as the tip slammed into a certain spot in his body. Haymitch was overcome with pleasure and grabbed onto Peeta's sides. He pulled him up and slammed him back down. Peeta screamed again and Haymitch gasped. He pulled him back up and slammed him back down, he did this faster and faster until they both couldn't take it anymore and they came.

They were a mess. Blood and cum on the bed, both of them covered in Peeta's come. Peeta cried out Haymitch's name one last time as he brought him down onto him once more. Haymitch was wore out. He let Peeta fall onto his chest and lazily wrapped his arms around him. Haymitch slid quickly out of Peeta making him gasp again and stood.

"This is a mess." Haymitch sighed. "come on." He picked Peeta up and brought him, sneakily, to the shower room on the train. He lied him down in the hot tub sized bath and turned it on. He climbed in, himself, and held the worn out Peeta in his arms. Peeta grabbed Haymitch's manhood and worked it up and down. "Peeta." Haymitch whispered, "You've done enough."

"No." Peeta breathed heavily, "You made me feel so great, what I did couldn't have compared." Peeta's sleepy blue eye's glistened in the candles that were lit just outside of the tub. He climbed onto his knees in the rising water and took Haymitch's manhood into his throat once more. After bobbing vigorously Haymitch let out another load of cum straight into Peeta's throat, a little squirting out of the corners of his mouth. Peeta pulled away, swallowing and letting some flow out of his mouth.

"Feel even yet?" Asked Haymitch.

Peeta smiled up at him and whispered, "Not quite. Maybe I can make it up some other time?" He smiled and Haymitch took him in his arms.

"Sure Peeta. Sure." Haymitch let Peeta fall asleep and he cleaned him off, gently massaging his skin and helping the cum and blood flow from his ass.

"Oh, Peeta. Now I know why I always liked you better. So enthusiastic and eager. Not at all hard to get along with.


End file.
